Sway Book 3 and a half of 4
by Cleopatra Jones
Summary: A one shot side story from Until the End of Time: Exodus. Just for fun. Takes place between chapters 5 and 6 just before Nuada is to appear before the Elven council. Nuada/OC. Rated T for a very mild innuendo and kissing.


I don't own Hellboy, nor do I make any profit. I don't own the Keebler elves either.

This is a little side story for Until the End of Time: Exodus. A one shot just for fun. It takes place between chapters 5 and 6, but I must warn you that that story is rated M. I chose "Sway" as the title because it's one of those fun little words with layers and layers of meaning and the concept of "swaying" has always been around in every culture. Even animals do it! You should try it, but I digress. Enjoy! :o)

Nuada and Asmara got to their room in the BPRD and began to change clothes in silence. Their minds were heavy with the thought of appearing before the council chamber. They had come so far. _"What would happen if…"_ the prince quickly shook the thought from his mind. He sat on the bed and unlaced his boots. He smiled to himself and asked, "Elves baking cookies in a tree?"

Asmara laughed and looked at him as she unbraided her hair before a large mirror. "Yeah…Keebler elves."

"Why elves?"

"I don't know! Since humans invented the Television I've noticed that their ads get more and more interesting as the years pass. They have some pretty bizarre marketing schemes."

"More bizarre than an ancient and noble race baking these 'cookies' up in a tree?"

They both laughed. "Yeah…much worse."

"Well surely you must tell me?" demanded the Prince as he let his boot fall to the floor with a plop.

"Well…let's see…oh! They have this cute little guy made out of dough that likes to help the mother of the family bake his products and then he watches the family eat them. Oh, and when you tickle his belly he lets out a little 'woo hoo!'…"

"…That's…disturbing. Quite disturbing. He helps the mother and then watches the family eat?"

"Yeah I know!"

"And the family is comfortable with this?"

"Yeah! They're all laughing and having normal conversations with this little creature, who comes from the gods know where, walking around with his nasty little feet all over their dinner table as they scarf down what I would imagine are his relatives since he's made out of dough as well…"

Nuada looked at Asmara, puzzled. He opened his mouth to speak but just shook his head instead. He reached down for the laces of his other boot, but popped up sharply and said, "Let me get this straight…So the humans buy these products, despite the fact that the commercial suggests…the commercial suggests that the entire family depicted…has deep psychological problems?"

"Exactly! And it works." Asmara finished unbraiding her hair and walked over to Nuada for him to undo the lattice work on the bodice of her dress.

"Humans…" Nuada said as he shook his head, concentrating on freeing Asmara.

"There!" he said. He let his hand brush lightly against her bare back as he rose to give her a deep kiss.

She managed to break the kiss and said in a breathy whisper, "We don't have enough time."

Reality flooded back in as if a dam had broken and the atmosphere became thick and sullen once more. They stood staring into each other's eyes as Nuada's began to glaze.

"I am frightened," he choked. Asmara held him in a deep embrace and whispered to him in Elvish.

"_Do you remember that song you sung for me when we lost the maps?"_ she asked, as she began to sway him gently back and forth.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Every little thing, gonna be alright," she sang in a terrible accent.

He laughed and kissed her again. She continued to sing to him as the two gently swayed back and forth wrapped in each other's arms. The prospect of the prince facing execution and the very word "Bethmora" seemed a million miles away. All they had was right now. And they swam in it. Each other and the love they shared was all that existed in this world and the next.

Asmara pressed her soft lips against Nuada's ear and sang sweetly, "This is my message to you ooh oooh."

He turned his head and smiled down at her. His golden eyes conveying all the love he felt for her.

"_I know,"_ he said in Elvish. _"As long as I have you by my side. You are my strength. My love."_

"_By your side is where I shall always remain. Until the end of time my love."_

A rap on the door broke them from their listless trance.

"Your highnesses…pardon me for interrupting, but we are scheduled for departure in five minutes," said a voice from the other side of the door.

They searched each other's eyes for a moment and allowed their arms to slowly fall away and rest heavily at their sides. They remained like this for a brief moment more. Not looking at each other. Not saying anything. Nuada dropped back onto the bed and started on his other boot. Asmara slowly turned from him and began to remove her dress. Their minds were heavy with the thought of facing the Elven council. They had come so far.


End file.
